


Break Up in a Small Town

by Fangirlthatwrites



Series: Bughead Oneshots Inspired By Songs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: Jughead broke up with Betty in hopes of her moving out if Riverdale and getting a better life, but he never expected she'd stay and haunt him everywhere he went.





	Break Up in a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote this @Jenitaliaa (on tumblr). Hope you guys enjoy. It'll be a series so stay tuned

~~~~**Track 01: Break Up in a Small Town**

It was hard - one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. Keyword: had.

The end of their Senior year was quickly approaching and he knew she was destined for greater things. She was always supposed to make it out of Riverdale, and while he originally planned on following her anywhere and everywhere…  plans changed.

He’d become heavily involved in the lifestyle of the serpents and they had begun to rely on him. He was his dad’s second hand. And while he had come to terms with the fact that he was going to stay... He was even more determined to make sure she didn’t. She was going somewhere, even if it was as far from him as possible.

That was why the night of prom he’d held her close all night, whispering “I love you” into her ear over and over. He’d been the perfect date, twirling her around the floor with his hands gripping her hips. When the night was nearly over, he’d taken her back to the room he’d gotten for this occasion, and with the help of Veronica, led her through the rose petals scattered on the floor to the bed surrounded with candles.

And he made love to her like never before. He’d kissed her all over her delicate body, causing her body to tremble with pleasure. He gently sucked her white skin leaving his mark on her body. Her nails dug into his back, but he welcomed the pain. He knew what would be coming, and the stinging pain in his back as the blood arrived to the surface was just apart of what he’d leave behind. He continued making sweet love to her all night long.

She’d fallen asleep in each his strong, secure arms, a smile on her lips even in slumber. He’d watched her sleep most of the night, selfishly allowing himself to remember every curve of her body, each dimple on her face.

When he’d gathered himself enough courage to untangle himself from her arms, he had to fight the urge to wake her up, so he could look into her beautiful emerald green eyes one last time. But he knew she didn’t deserve to watch him leave and he didn’t deserve for her to cry while he did.

Instead, he left a note on the nightstand that said he’d always love her, but he had to let her go. She was more than this town and his life was this town. He couldn’t wait to witness everything she’ll accomplish.

With a lingering kiss on her forehead, he gathered his clothes, dressing as he walked. He then made his way out of the room, out of the hotel, and out of her life forever.

***

It was pretty easy to avoid her at that point. He’d blocked her number and deleted her on all social media. Since there was only a few weeks of class left, Jughead knew she’d be busy planning all the graduation activities. He was able to duck through the halls that he knew she didn’t use. They only had one class together, creative writing, and his grades were high enough that he could miss the last few days without much consequence.

She’d come to the trailer several times begging to talk to him, but he’d demanded his dad to tell her he wasn’t there and he would have to listen to her tear filled voice, begging for some type of answer on why he was doing this to them… to her. His father would say something low enough that he couldn’t hear, shut the door, and then give him the silent treatment the rest of the evening.

Veronica and Kevin had cornered him after school, eyes narrowed with an angry tone. They demanded to know why he was hurting their best friend. But they must have seen something in his own expression, felt his own hurt radiating off of him, because that was the last time they ambushed him.

Archie had come to the Whyte Wyrm, blank expression on his face. Unlike the others, he didn’t ask about her. He was curious, of course, but he wanted to make sure that  _ he _ was okay.

Jughead had sent him away, furious at Archie for wasting his time worrying about him. He knew he wasn’t worthy of his time, of anyone’s time.

By the last day of school, they’d all stopped asking. He’d reverted back to the loner who sat in the back of the classroom and walked in the shadows. Everytime he walked the halls, or anywhere in a matter of fact, the crowd would part avoiding being near him.

Jughead didn’t walk across the stage with his classmates. Instead, he’d insisted on showing up to watch from the back of the audience. She would be leaving soon and he couldn’t help himself. He was so proud of her. She’d slowly stepped up onto the podium, hair in a golden waterfall around her face, eyes bright and smile wide. Her valedictorian speech was everything that anyone would have expected from her. Perfection.

When her eyes scanned over the crowd in front of her, his connected with hers for a slip second and he could see her shoulders fall for a split second before she straightened back up, remembering she was being watched by the entire town.

That was when he snuck away into the shadow heading to drown all the words he couldn’t say in a bottle of whiskey.

***

_ I knew I'd see her around _

_ I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out _ _   
_ _ Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister _

_ *** _

It was half way through the summer was the next time he saw her. Someone had thrown a bonfire by Sweetwater River and there had been quite a few people wanting weed. Sweet Pea would normally have been the designated delivery boy but he had gotten into some trouble a few weeks back and was on a short lease due to his probation. Jughead had volunteered to do the drop off - he was still trying to work his way up the ranks and the cash would do him some good.

He knew it wasn’t her kind of scene. So while he was there he’d let himself relax, which ended up with him snatching a few drinks, playing a few games, making a few more connections.

He was half way through his fourth beer when his phone vibrated. A quick glance at the home screen revealed a text from another serpent demanding he get to the bar as soon as possible. Jughead chugged the last of his IPA, tossing the bottle aside as he finished and headed back toward where his bike was parked.

Just as he was lifting his leg to mount it, he heard it.

The soft, sweet sound of her laughter; the one that could make his heart flutter with joy. 

He’d always be able to recognize that laugh - he was sure of it.

Jughead’s eyes darted around, finally landing on the back of her golden head toward the edge of the forest. She was leaning against a tree trunk, head thrown back as Veronica and Kevin flanked her, whispering something into her ear. A moment later Archie appeared, balancing three red solo cups in his arms.

She must be the DD, he thought to himself.

The idea was short lived, however, because Archie passed two of the cups to Veronica and Betty. The two girls clinked the plastic together before raising the cups to their lips, the blonde’s head falling back as she downed the entire contents. She giggled, passing the empty cup to Kevin who gave her wide eyes, and then grabbed the other cup from Archie and doing the same to his.

Jughead’s eyes narrowed, disturbed by her actions. Before he had a chance to decide what he was going to do, though, his phone vibrated again, the text nothing but questions marks.

He didn’t get to worry about her after what he’s done, what he continued to do. Throwing one last look in their direction and seeing the four of them were no longer there, he let out a frustrated groan and began his way back to the Whyte Wyrm.

***

_ I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me _

_ In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back _

_ I'd act like I didn't see her _

***

It was a week later and Jughead was driving his dad’s old truck. He had volunteered to give Sweet Pea a ride to the community center where he was supposed to be tutoring kids as part of his community service. 

“Like you can teach anyone anything, Pea” He’d said half heartedly, laughing at the other man’s eye roll. They had grown close after Jughead had left Betty in the room at prom. He was the only friend left that didn’t associate with Betty and his old gang. 

“I got more to offer than you, ya sack of shit.” Sweet Pea had smirked in response. Other than Betty, the biggest blow to him was losing Archie. He had always been the only friend Jughead had ever had, so when Sweet Pea offered his friendship, he took the offer.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence except for the static coming from the radio. That was the way things were between them, they didn’t need to constantly be talking; just having each other’s presence was enough. That was something he and Archie never had. 

They were nearing their destination, only about half a mile up the street. Jughead slowed down as he approached the red light, coming to a complete stop next to another car.

“Isn’t that your girl?” Sweet Pea nodded to the vehicle next to them. 

Jughead glanced over and his heart stopped as he saw Betty in the driver’s seat, bobbing her head to whatever song was on the radio. Probably some generic ass pop song, he smiled at the thought. He took this opportunity to look at her for a moment, completely oblivious to his stare while she bounced around. The song must have picked up in tempo because she was now banging her head a little harder, pony tail swishing along with her movements. Her face turned in his general direction and he barely had enough time to face forward before the light turned green. 

He peeled off, tires screeching, forcing himself not to look back at her in the rearview mirror. Sweet Pea was staring at him, face twisted into a grimace. Jughead ignored him, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. 

Fortunately he didn’t have to answer any questions because they pulled into the parking lot and Sweet Pea wordlessly got out of the truck with a nod of gratitude before disappearing into the building.

Just as he was pulling back out onto the main road he saw Betty get out of her car with a box of books and walk into the very same building.

***

_ We'd pay at the same pumps _

_ Flip through the same stations _

_ And slow down for the same curves _

_ Run around with the same crowds _

***

When he had originally decided to end things with her, Jughead didn’t expect to be hearing about her nonstop… and from Sweet Pea, nonetheless. The two worked together at the community center, tutoring younger kids. He was able to deal at first, reminding himself that Autumn would be upon them soon and she’d be leaving to follow her Ivy League dreams. 

The beginning of the semester came and went and Sweet Pea would still mention her name in passing. For some reason, she’d deferred for a semester. 

And for an even worse reason, Sweet Pea considered her a friend.

Kevin had stayed in town to help his father at the police station, allowing him to pursue a relationship with Fangs, another Southside Serpent. The two of them would often invite Sweet Pea and Jughead out and they’d spend all night drinking and playing pool. 

More recently, though, it would be Sweet Pea and Betty who would accompany Fangs and Kevin. It made sense. Betty was much closer to Kevin than he ever was, and it was his own fault that he couldn’t hang out with them she was there.

It still fucking hurt, though. 

***

_ We just needed some time _ __   
_ She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine _ __   
_ Thought I would be fine, but maybe not _ _   
_ __ I knew she'd find a way to get over me

***

A few days later, Sweet Pea had gone on another outing with Betty accompanied by Fang and Kevin. Jughead had busied himself by working at the Whyte Worm despite his dad’s plea. He knew that if he stood around waiting for Sweet Pea to arrive back, his mind would revert back to thinking about Betty and how she was supposed to be out of town by now. It had been months since graduation had passed, and she was still in Riverdale. 

After an hour of working the bar, Jughead had finally understood why his dad was so against the idea. Not only had he been forced to clean all the spilled drinks the drunken Serpents had spilled, but also the bathrooms when they got too messy and that was a lot more than he had previously thought. 

Just as he was about to quit and admit to his dad that he was right, Sweet Pea had bursted through the doors with a grin on his face. “What’s up with you?” Jughead had grunted with a pained expression. Sure he was happy that his closest friend was in a good mood, which was a rare case, but it still had hurt to see others happy when he was still miserable. Especially the fact that Sweet Pea had just gotten back from being with the girl he was still desperately in love with. Jughead was so sure that he would have been fine by now, but instead of time healing the wounds he had created on his heart, they just grew. 

Sweet Pea had ignored his grunt as he hopped onto a bar stool. “Bro, you need to go to Betty. Like now.” He looked into Jughead’s  blue-greenish eyes, his smirk turning into a serious expression. Jughead’s face turned ghostly white as his heart sped up like it always had when he heard her name. 

“Sweet Pea, I already explained this to you. She needs to leave this town, and she won’t leave if I’m with her. She just needs some time.” Jughead had paused before continuing, “Just like I just need some time to get over her.” He lied knowing full well that he would never get over her. He knew damn well that he would never get over the way she laughed at a cheesy joke, or how she pulled her golden hair up in her signature high ponytail, or how her lips tasted when they were kissing. He could still remember how her lips moved in unison with his, and he would never get over that. 

“Listen to me!” Sweet Pea yelled grabbing ahold of his shirt. Jughead had never seen him like thiss, so he had kept his mouth shut and allowed him to speak. “I’m sick and tired of seeing you mope around like a sad little puppy! You love her, so fight for her. She obviously doesn’t want to leave without you, or she would have by now. But that doesn’t matter,  she told me just a moment ago that she still loves you. That she wishes every single day that you would come back to her. So go and get her. She needs you, and you obviously need her.” He finished before letting go. “Now go!” 

So Jughead ran. 

***

_ And I never thought that _

_ she would get down with somebody I know _

_ I guess that's just how it goes _

_ When you break up in a small town _

***

By the time Jughead had reached Betty’s house, he was out of breath. He was never good at physical activities, in fact, he had skipped almost all of gym all throughout school. It was a miracle that he was allowed to graduate without the gym credits. He had never regret the decision of skipping, until then.

Just as he stepped forward his eyes had darted upward toward Betty’s bedroom window. The curtains were pulled back, light shining out, with Betty gazing out. She was looking at something far off in the distant, not noticing Jughead by the house door. A smile had spread across his face for the first time since he'd left her that night at prom. He had felt his heart flutter with nerves just as it had when he first asked Betty on a date. 

But the giddiness was short lived. He watched as a figure came behind Betty and wrapped their arms around her waist spinning her to look at them. In the dark moonlight it was obvious who it was. The red tint of hair could be seen on the figure which made only one culprit possible, his ex best friend Archie Andrews. Jughead watched the girl he still loved with all his heart kiss the only friend he had before meeting her.  His smile faded into a horror expression as anger, disbelief, and sadness welled inside him. He didn't know what to believe, but what he did know was that he had to leave before it tore him apart. 

So he sprinted across the lawn not slowing down for anything; not even the trash can that blocked his path, he just plowed it over in a matter Archie would have been impressed with. 

The ruckus must have had broken Betty away from Archie, because the next thing he knew was that Betty was chasing after him calling out his name; but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. It wasn't until he was inside the safety of his trailer that he allowed himself to freeze. Tears rushed out his eyes, he couldn't help himself. He'd held onto the hope that somehow, someway they would get back together, but that dream was crushed. 

It was all his fault, and he knew it. He should have been happy that she could finally live the life she deserves; a life far away from Riverdale with Archie as her husband, but he wasn’t. He had always known she would get over him and move on with someone else, but he didn’t expect it to be someone he knew. But he should have known, because that’s what happens when you break up in a small town. 

Jughead’s body shook as he cried with a different kind of sadness he’d never experienced before. He had known what sadness was, his mother and little sister had left him with his father for a new life, but this was different; this was worse. It was the kind of sadness that ripped his heart to shreds and drowned him with sorrow; the kind that killed him from the inside out. 

Right when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the door to the Trailer banged open. “Jughead!” Archie’s voice had called out with urgency. Anger started to boil inside him along with his drowning sorrow. 

“I don't want to hear it. I know exactly what you were doing with Betty.” Jughead had given him the deadliest glare he could muster. “I can't believe you, we were best friends for eighteen years, yet you still date the girl I'm so desperately in love with.” He gave a sarcastic laugh. 

“Jughead, this is not the time to be a stubborn brat. Betty' sin trouble, she fell into a stream when she was running after you and bumped her head causing her to pass out. The current is taking her away and I don't know how long she'll stay afloat.” Archie explained as Jughead's body chilled with fear. 

He ran out the door not bothering to slip on a jacket. He ran around frantically trying to find the river before it was too late. It didn't help that it was midnight and the pitch black sky made it ten times harder to see; but he had to find her. 

After finding the river and searching it in desperation, Jughead finally found her. Right as he reached his arm out to grab her, the current pulled her head down vanishing from his sight. “Noo!” He had screamed running into the water after her. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. He had never been so afraid in his life; he could handle losing everyone else. He splashed through the water as tears poured out his eyes. The sorrow he had felt back in the trailer after witnessing Archie and Betty’s kiss was nothing compared to his panic and sorrow he had felt now. 

Just when he thought he had lost her, he felt his hand tangle into her golden blonde hair. A sigh of relief had escaped his lips as he carefully pulled her out of the cold water and into his arms. Jughead rushed quickly out of the water and onto the dry grass where he laid down Betty. Her face had been drained of any color and her chest was barely moving. He didn’t waste another second before starting CPR. “Don’t die on me, please… you can’t die..” He begged as he pressed his hands down on her chest making the first compression, he pressed his chapped lips onto her smooth lips and blew air into her lungs. Water shot out of her mouth when he brought his lips away from hers. “Betty!” Jughead exclaimed as he pulled her into his lap.

Betty started coughing up all the water she had breathed in as her eyes slowly started to open. “Jughead?” Her hard voice questioned once she had finally stopped her laughing fit. 

“Shhh.” Jughead shushed her as he ran a hand through her drenched hair. “It's okay. I'm here, and I'm never leaving again.” He kissed her lips once again before sliding off his serpent jacket and wrapping it around her. Now that he had finally gotten her back, he was never going to leave her again. 


End file.
